


You Left Me

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Character(s) death, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry were dating but the Draco broke things off...Why did he do it? Do they get back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left Me

Oh, you left me with a broken heart And now I see what I should've from the start Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss And now I'm leaving you with these lips These lips

It's been weeks since Draco had dumped me. He never gave me a truthful reason, just told me he got tired of me and didn't want to be the "Golden Boy's Boyfriend" anymore. I could tell he was lying but I didn't want to press him for any information. I just said whatever and stormed off. I couldn't believe he didn't care enough about me to tell the truth. I knew I would love him for a long time before I ever moved on. If I ever moved on.

Everything looked fine from here Everything looked more than clear But now you are gone And I'm still here

Everything had been going so far we had even been thinking of moving in together. But it all was a delusion, he knew he was going to be forced to marry some pure-blood girl. Draco knew that we never had a future together but he pulled me along and expected everything to be okay in the end. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him when he said he loved me and would do anything for me. I knew somewhere deep down that we could never truly be together since he was the only Malfoy heir. His father was much too proud to let his only son get away without producing a heir with another pure-blood WITCH.

So check it out (so check it out) I wrote it down (I wrote it down) In case you ever left us out And baby you can find me 'Cause I quit right now

I knew I had to forget about Draco, I couldn't live my life with him being my whole world anymore. His wedding was scheduled for next month. Draco had the balls to send me an invitation and at the bottom it said "I am sorry that I lied. I am sorry that we can't be together but I still love you. Sincerely Draco Malfoy". As soon as I read the letter I realized that it was time to move on but the question was could I?

Oh, you left me with a broken heart And now I see you as I should of from the start Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss And now I'm leaving you with these lips

Draco's wedding was yesterday. I didn't go. I knew it would be too painful to see the only person I have loved in my life get married to some random girl that his parents made him marry. I knew both of us wouldn't be strong enough to carry on. I burned the invite, packed my belongings, and moved. I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving but I left the house open for anyone to come in. I placed my wand and note on the table by the door. It was for my friends that would come check on me eventually. The note said that I was leaving the wizard world forever and was never returning. I couldn't handle living in this world anymore. I wanted to have a normal life that wouldn't be possible in this world.

Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) whoa whoa (Baby, baby) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) whoa whoa (Baby, baby)

It has been a few years since I "disappeared". I still watched the newspapers for the Wizarding world still but I masked my appearance. I seen Ron and Hermione every once awhile still trying to find me but the rest of the world forgot me for the most part. But today news had shocked me the most. I knew it was Draco's anniversary but the papers were saying that he had given up the Malfoy name and fortune and divorced his wife all because he was "in love with Harry James Potter". Tears formed in my eyes but I knew I couldn't let him find me still. I loved him but I never forgave him for what he had done.

So now I'm pressin' But I ain't stressin' he's got a girl Tried at love but it never really stuck he said it's love but I didn't give a fuck

I had tried to date again but I developed some serious trust issues so never of them really worked out. Most of the guys I dated said that once I got over my problems to call them again and maybe I could have a second chance. But I given up after awhile. I realized there was only one person in this world for me.

And that person was gone. I left him behind when I started my new life. I thought that maybe I should go back and we could fix things but I still couldn't deal with it yet. Maybe I would just disappear all together.

Oh, you left me with a broken heart And now I see you as I should of from the start Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss And now I'm leaving you with these lips

One day I hadn't been paying attention to anyone else so I didn't see Draco but he saw me. He ran up to me and pulled me into his arms. "Why? Why did you do that?" I heard him say but I was too shocked. He found me and I never wanted to be found. I pulled away grabbed his wrist and pulled him to my house. "Why Harry?" he asked me again.

"Because I felt betrayed and I need to get away from you and how can I do that when newspapers and writers bugged me all the time and keep tabs on me. I was hoping never to see you again. I love you Draco but you broke my heart too much for this to work. I know you got divorced and gave up your family name but it was a little too late." He looked at me with a broken look.

"Harry it kills me not being with you. When you first disappeared I tried to kill myself because I knew I caused you to do this. I can't live without you. You are my life. Harry James Potter if you leave me, you will personally will be signing my death certificate." I could tell he was on the verge of crying. I felt my resolve weaken.

"I am sorry Draco but currently I can't do that. But my after I work out my problems we can try for real." Draco looked at me with hope in his eyes. My resolve weak again. Then he got on his knees.

"Thank you, thank you so much Harry. I don't deserve this but I won't make you regret it."

Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) whoa whoa (Baby, baby) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) whoa whoa (Baby, baby)

I thought about if I should go to back to Draco or if I should just forget all about it. I knew we need each other and I knew he had taught me a lot of things. But now I need to decide if I should continue on with this romance or leave it in the past.

And now I'm better cause you left me I just left 'cause you let me Don't keep calling, just forget me Don't keep calling, just forget

I had made my choice. I couldn't go back to him. He let me go once and he could do it again. We could live without each other. I still felt betrayed by him. I loved Draco Lucius Malfoy with all of my heart but I couldn't go back again. He left me with a broken heart once I wouldn't give him a second chance to try.

Oh, you left me with a broken heart And now I see what I should've from the start Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss And now I'm leaving you with these lips

I sent him an owl saying that I couldn't get back together with him. I loved him but I seen what I should've already seen. I disappeared once again but this time for good. I knew Draco would join me soon. Hopefully this time we can start afresh without any worries.

Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) whoa whoa (Baby, baby) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) Whoa whoa (You left me) whoa whoa (Baby, baby)


End file.
